It's a Long Story
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: Read the first 3 chapters of my other story, Family Connections, before reading this. Chas & Kira's biracial twins, Chasity & Kirk have found Chas' old wedding pic with Melinda, his first wife, and Chuckie's birth mother. The obvious first thought is simply: Dad's having an affair! Leaving their older half-brother to tell them about this mystery woman, and who she really is. 1-shot


_**This story should be read after reading my story, Family Connections, but only chapters 1-3. If you don't you'll be confused about what's going on, why the twins are mad at Chas, and other stuff. If you still want to stay with this story, then I'll just say long story short, Chas and Kira have twins, and they see Chas & Melinda's wedding picture, and think their father is having an affair, so their older half-brother pulls them aside. This is just a quick one where Chuckie explains to Chas and Kira's twins about his late Mom. Be aware that Chasity and Kirk are 4-year-olds with an abnormal vocabulary. My inspiration for that came form Calvin and Hobbes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats. It's owned by Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo. Chuckie and Chas Finster, and the mentioned Characters: Melinda, Kira, & Kimi Finster & Tommy, Spike, and Didi Pickles, are all their property. Chasity and Kirk are original characters.**_

* * *

Chuckie stormed downstairs with Kirk and Chasity in his hands. He was furious. They'd nearly got him in trouble with their father. Chuckie was good and patient with children, so if he was angry with them, that meant that they'd done something seriously wrong.

"Both of you, sit down!" Chuckie ordered his younger twin half-siblings.

Kirk and Chasity were furious as well, not at Chuckie, but their father. They'd found a picture of their father, Chas, and he was at a wedding that seemed like his, but the lady in the picture wasn't their mother, Kira, it was a mysterious, tall, red-headed, freckled woman. Kira wasn't tall, maybe 1-2 inches taller than their father, but not tall at all, the mystery woman was around 6"0-6"2. Kira had purplish-black hair, the mystery woman had red hair, lighter than Chas', like Chuckie. Kira had clear, skin, and was asian, the mystery woman had freckles under her eyes like Chuckie, and was caucasian, possibly middle eastern. Who was she? Was their father betraying their mother?

"Dad's cheating, Chuckie!" Chasity exclaimed

"No he's not you dingus!" Chuckie shot back

"He's a married man to two different women at the same time, he's having an affair!" Kirk declared

"How can two 4-year-olds have such a mature vocabulary, this is abnormal." Chuckie thought

"How can a man live with himself and betray his family!" Kirk exclaimed

"Will you shut up!" Chuckie ordered

"No, we want justice!" Chasity said

Chuckie sighed, these two were being more stubborn with him than Nicole would often be. He came to the quick conclusion that even though he planned to tell them when they were older, decided that he had no choice but to tell them now, but he was going to have to take it slow, and start with his relationship with them, and work from there."

"Alright, if I explain this, do you promise not to talk about it in front of Mom unless there is an actual conversation." Chuckie instructed

"You're supportive of this?!" they accused in unison

"No! You idiots! Look, Mom is Dad's wife! He's not cheating! She's the only wife he has!" Chuckie said "Now let me explain this picture. Do you know what adoption is?"

"Yeah, it means your parents gave birth to you through a very special and different way." Chasity explained

"Who told you that?"

"Arthur Mealey." Kirk answered

"Is Arthur adopted?"

"Yes." Chasity replied

"Then he doesn't know this either, but don't tell him, it'll make him very sad, okay." Chuckie explained

"Okay." They both agreed

"Adoption is when an adult becomes a child's parent/caregiver, but they didn't give birth to the child. This might happen because the birth parents died, didn't want the baby, were bad parents or weren't good enough, or just too poor to take care of the child."

"Well what does that have to do with this?" asked Kirk

"You know how Mom says to me 'I love you like my own.'?" the twins nodded "Well, that's because I'm only your half-brother, biologically at least. We have the same Dad, but different Moms through blood."

"How does that even work?" Chasity asked

"You're pretty young despite the way you two speak so all I'll say is that it takes a Woman and a Man to make a baby. The same man made us, but not the same woman."

"Why? What happened to your mom? And who is she?" Kirk asked

"And why haven't we met her?" Chasity added

"Well, her name was Melinda, and she was the lady in this picture." Chuckie showed them the photo, and the twins gasped "She was Dad's first wife, and my birth Mom."

"She's so pretty, and this explains why you have freckles!" Chasity said in fascination

"What about Kimi, is she our half-sister, or full?" Kirk asked

"Half-sister, but we all have the same legal parents. My Dad got remarried to Kimi's Mom when I was two, and Kimi was one. About 1-2 weeks later, My Dad adopted Kimi as his own, and my father became her father. The same was for me, Kimi's Mom adopted me, and Kimi's Mom, became my Mom." Chuckie explained. He then took out a photo album. He showed them a picture from the day the adoption was made official.

"What about kimi's birth Dad?" Kirk asked

"You know Mom's friend, Hiro, who sends our family money to pay for Kimi's school and stuff like that? Well, Hiro is Kimi's birth Dad. Mom and Hiro have something called a divorce, they were once married, but no longer. He loves Kimi, but he didn't feel ready to raise Kimi, and so, he let our Dad become her official Dad."

"But if we've met Kimi's Birth Dad, why haven't we met your birth Mom?" asked Chasity

"Yeah, do they hate each other from their divorce?" Kirk asked

"No, they never divorced." Chuckie said, putting away the album

"But if they never divorced, then that means..."

"Oh no! Chuckie, we're so sorry! We didn't know!" Chasity exclaimed, minorly starting to tear up.

"Look, I'm over it, yeah, she died, but things happen for a reason." Chuckie said, calming her down

"Does Dad still love her?" Kirk asked

"Yes, he loves Mom as well, but nothing can replace your first love. That doesn't mean new love can't be found though, so don't run off thinking Mom is just some replacement. Just because an old love is gone, doesn't mean new love can't be found. Dad loves both of them equally. A heart is not like a room with walls, it expands, to let in as much people as it needs to."

"You got that from that design show, didn't you?" Chasity asked

"Maybe." Chuckie stammered

"What about you, what do you think of Mom? If that is what you think of her?" Kirk asked standing on the sofa in his big brother's face

The older brother chuckled, and ruffled Kirk's uncontrollable purplish-black hair. "I love her like the way any son loves his mom. My birth mom died when I was a few months old, Kira's the only Mom I've ever known, so I love her just as much as I love my birth mom. I don't really think I can say I have a real Mom, because one gave birth to me, even though she knew it would put her body at more risk of early death, and the other has always been there for me, and done what she could to be the mom I could never have. I love them both equally"

"Can we ask you more questions about your birth mom?" Chasity asked

"Sure." Chuckie replied

"How did she die?"

Chuckie sat there in sadness... Melinda had had a history of medical problems. She nearly died of cancer, but wasn't going to tell them that, due to reasons that involved him, as he knew what possibly lied ahead in his future, and decided to keep it secretive, not wanting them to leave this conversation in fear. He just cut to her actual death. "She had a crazy respiratory disease, she survived through so much, even cancer, but the respiratory disease she had, it was something very complicated, and her lungs were weak from a life of second-hand smoking thanks to her drug-addict mother, her poor father even suffered lung cancer before I was born because of his wife, but survived. My mom's illness was very serious, she knew there was no way she would make it."

"How did you learn about her then?"

"I was two, it was mother's day, and Dad went to Tommy's mom, he asked her, since she and Melinda were really close before the death, to hold onto some of the mementos he had of her. Dad was scared I'd one day come across them before he was ready, so Didi hid them in her closet. Meanwhile, all my friends were looking for a mother's day present to give. I didn't know I'd ever had a mom, so I didn't go off with them. Eventually, I opened up about a dream I had about having a Mom, a dream I had very often. She was tall, liked flowers, had orange hair and freckles like me. Eventually, the gang tried to find me a mom, Spike and Lil both sucked, and then Angelica volunteered. She was the worst, and eventually threw me and the gang in the closet. I realized that my Dad did everything a mom did, and basically came to a conclusion that Dad was a hermaphrodite, which is a word that if you know the meaning of, I will burn every dictionary in our house."

"We don't know that word actually." Chasity said

"Can we still burn them, Dad makes us write out the pages as punishments." Kirk asked

"No Kirk. Anyway, after coming to my ill-educated conclusion, we looked for presents in the closet, and we found the box Dad was hiding. I saw a picture of the 'lady from my dreams' and gave that to my Dad as a gift in front of everyone's parents, and even Didi's Mom, my Dad was then forced to basically tell me everything, and that the lady was my mom. He then showed me a poem she wrote for me before I died, and I may or may not have used it as an entry into the poetry contest at school two years ago if you remember."

"Yeah, it got published in that book. She wrote that for you, that's why you didn't take credit." Kirk explained

"Yup. She also, above everything was a gifted florist. She actually planted the majority of those plants and flowers in our backyard, which me and Dad have been keeping alive all these years. She even taught Dad how to garden, and that's why we got our greenhouse. Because of her gardening, Dad learned to plant his own fruits and veggies, and even created a special formula to create vegetation that can clear up the sinuses, which is why Dad can breath clearly now, and apparently, his congested voice is natural. She even left a mark on me. I know it's hard to tell since she died when I was so young, but, look at me. I look like Dad, but I'm still tall, orange-haired, and freckled, all those things, my most notable features come from her, she's gone, but not completely, and at that, never forgotten."

"Did she like basketball like you and Dad?" asked Kirk

"Yes, but let's just say that her stories with that, are meant for another time, mainly because I have to finish my report, and you two rugrats got in my way and took away a good half hour of my time. Now both of you go to bed, I've got to get back upstairs and finish my report."

The twins went to their beds in the basement, and sighed. They were grateful that it was all a misunderstanding after all. They felt bad, but glad things had been cleared up.

Upstairs, Chuckie returned to his work, where his father went to him, and asked him. "So, did you tell them about Melinda?" Chas asked

"Yup." Chuckie answered, barely paying attention to his father.

"So, what is this about investigating photos?" Chas asked

Chuckie realized that his father hadn't forgotten about that. He looked up at his dad, and stammered up a lie. "Uhhhhh... Uhhhhmmmmm... Grandma and Grandpa aren't smiling in their wedding photo. I learned that photography was expensive back then."

Chas knew he was lying, but honestly didn;t think it was something too dimportent, so he left his son to his report. Right when Chas left, Chuckie pumped his fists in the air.

"Nailed it!" he quietly exclaimed

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that one-shot. I tried to focus it on the twins, and Melinda for the most part, even though it's obvious I screwed up on that. Personally, I find Melinda to be a very mysterious character since there is not much told about her on the show. So I created this past for her like having parents that cut Chas and Chuckie from their lives, a sports career, cancer, and one more thing that I want to add somehow that a lot of people will either like, or criticize me for. Anywho, please feel free to give your feedback about this.**_


End file.
